


Heat

by mjammin420



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjammin420/pseuds/mjammin420
Summary: Lance thinks forming a band with his friends is a great idea. Girls, fame, what else could you want? But everything changes when an unexpected boy auditions as a guitarist.





	1. One: Auditions

Lance's pov

Altea High School. It was a really big building, painted white and light blue. Seemed kind of like a castle, really. As I stepped into the hallway, someone pulled me into a tight hug and someone else ruffled my hair, all while screaming my name. 

"How are you so late?! It's the first day dude, you can't start the year off by arriving late." it was Pidge, one of my best friends since childhood.  
The guy hugging me was Hunk. My best friend since the fucking womb. He let go of me and I fixed my now messy hair.  
I checked what my locker was now and it was mostly in the same position as last year, except Pidge and Hunk weren't as close as before. 

"Fuck." I whispered while looking at the direction of my locker.  
There he stood. My sworn enemy. My rival. Keith motherfucking Kogane. Keith the Mullet Kogane. Keith I hate him Kogane. What an asshole. 

"Hey mullet." I said as I reached my locker, which was apparently next to his.  
He took off his headphones and looked at me expectantly. I huffed and turned away, he wouldn't get the honor of a conversation.  
The whole time that I put my books into the locker, I felt the presence of Keith, and it was very distracting. How could I just go on with my life when there was a fashion crime next to me?  
"Okay, hi." I turned to him expecting a look of hatred, but instead he faced curiosity. The guy was confused. He could notice.  
"Hi."  
"Do we know each other?"  
I was offended. How could he, Keith the Mullet Kogane, my rival and enemy, not know who I was?!  
"Uh, the name's Lance."  
He seemed just as lost as before.  
"Dude. We're rivals, yknow? Keith and Lance, neck and neck."  
"Doesn't ring any bells."  
"You know what I think? You're just pretending you don't know me so I can forgive you because you secretly really crave to be my friend." I crossed my arms and smirked.  
"Uh, no?"  
I sighed, closed my locker and headed to my first class. What a douche. Thinking he was better than everyone just because of his stupid perfect grades and bad boy, loner attitude. 

My first class was Spanish. Easy. I'd known Spanish since I was a baby, with the Cuban family and stuff. Then, was Chemistry, bit harder. But as soon as I was starting to fall asleep, the bell rang and I was able to go to break. 

A bunch of people were crowding a part of the hallway, all pointing at something hanging on the wall. "What's that about?" I asked Hunk.  
"I don't know..." he stood on his tiptoes "it says 'AUDITIONS', so it might be for the play?" 

Great! I had to try. So I walked towards the crowd (which was just growing as time went by) and had a clearer view of what the poster said. 'START AUDITIONS NOW FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS'. Oh. OH. 

"DUDE, it's not for the play. It's a fucking battle of the BANDS. We have to do this." I grabbed Hunk's shoulders and shook him.  
"OH HELL YEAH, that'd be amazing!" Pidge said, "I could play the keyboard, Lance, you could sing, and Hunk, you could play the drums! This could be huge! I'm- " 

"Wait. We can't have a band without a guitar." I interrupted. 

"We can make it work."

"No! Having a guitarrist is like, basic band rules! Name ONE band without a guitar!" 

"Fitz and The Tantrums." 

"What?! That isn't even a band, I bet you're making it up!" 

"Nope." she grabbed her phone and searched something "There you go." Fitz and The Tantrums. Right there in Spotify. Fuck. 

"Yeah, but, it's not like a really well known band! We need a guitar." suddenly, a great idea popped into my head.  
"Auditions."

***

We sticked signs all over the school that said 'LOOKING FOR A GUITAR PLAYER FOR THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS, ANY INTERESTED CONTACT LANCE MCCLAIN, HUNK GARRET OR PIDGE HOLT' and below that our phone numbers. This was a great plan. I had already received 4 texts, and the others had about 6 altogether. We told them to meet us at Pidge's house, because her brother owned a guitar. This was definitely a great idea. The week went by and all I could think about were the auditions. I really couldn't believe how many people wanted to be part of the band! 

When the day arrived, I realised we had some problems. Firstly, we had absolutely no idea how to judge. Maybe one of them was great at fingerpicking, but others were great at strumming. Or one could sing while playing but another was amazing at solo.

Matt, Pidge's brother, helped us set up the speaker and tune the guitar. People started arriving. I recognised a few. Nyma, my middle school crush. Rolo, her boyfriend. Shay, Hunk's crush (he was blushing so much). The others were people I had seen at the hallway sometimes, and they seemed nice. 

Most of the auditions were a disaster. Nyma and Rolo were pretentious and self centered, but they were good. We didn't want them on the team. Shay was good with slow songs, but didn't like the electric guitar. We ticked her off. A guy called Ryan was amazing at fingerpicking, but had a terrible music taste. We finished watching the others and no one was good enough. 

"I vote Shay." 

"That's just because you like her, Hunk. I think Rolo was quite good." 

"I don't trust him. Or Nyma. No." 

"Lance?" they looked at me. 

"Um-" a knock on the door interrupted us. 

"Another one? Guess we have some chances." said Pidge as she stood up and went to the door. 

She came back with someone in an all black outfit behind her. And a mullet. Oh no. 

***

"Fuck off." 

Keith fucking Kogane was the single best fucking guitar player in between all of the people auditioning. And Pidge and Hunk were trying to convince me to put him in the band. 

"Lance. He is amazing. The best. He's our only hope." Pidge whispered. 

"I second her statement, dude. He's incredible." Hunk added. 

"Yeah, I know he's good, but we won't be able to be a good team! He'll ruin everything!" 

"Well then who will play the guitar?! There's no one else!" Pidge said and Hunk nodded. 

I let out a defeated sigh. "Ugh, fine, but if anything goes wrong it's your fault." 

"Great." 

They left our little circle and faced the people in the room. Pidge thanked everyone for trying and then just flat out told them Keith was much better than all of them. I mean, she didn't actually say it, but everyone figured it out. 

As they left the house, I sat on a couch and faced the ceiling. I could not believe I just accepted Mullet into our band. 

**************

We agreed on rehearsing every Saturday from 1 to 5 at Hunk's place (it was logical to go to the drummer's). The competition would start in a month, and we would compete against 5 more bands. We found out Shay, Nyma and Rolo would be in other bands, and Hunk seemed kind of upset. Who wouldn't be? We rejected his crush and now we were against her. 

"Really?" Keith said, looking at the list of songs I'd given each of them. "These are awful." 

"Your face is awful." I said back. 

The list consisted of hit songs, mostly Rihanna, Beyonce, Justin Bieber and Ed Sheeran. 

"There are like, two decent songs here. The rest are shit." 

"How DARE you?!" 

"It's kind of true." Pidge agreed "These are all too pop-y, and electronic. They're not songs we could play." 

"I'm offended, Pidge. Treason."

"As much as I love Beyoncé, I can see their point." 

"HUNK?! NOT YOU TOO." 

"Sorry, bud. Also, it's not only your band, all of us have to agree on what to play." 

We ended up each proposing three to five songs. Pidge's suggestions were indie underground artist we had never heard about. Hunk went with old, feel good songs. And Keith proposed punk-rock, of course, he had to keep up the stereotypical bad boy bullshit. Our list ended up being:

Crazy In Love by Rihanna, Lance  
Arabella by Arctic Monkeys, Keith  
Kill The Director by The Wombats, Pidge  
All Shook Up by Elvis, Hunk

After some seconds of silence, Keith said "Okay... Now we just need to choose..." 

"Right... But how." 

"Each votes for a song that they didn't propose." 

Arabella: Pidge  
Kill The Director: Hunk and Keith  
All Shook Up: Lance

"Kill The Director it is, then." I sighed.


	2. Two: Rehearsals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get uuuuhhhhh I haven't updated this story in 500 years yeet

Lance's pov 

Keith was a loser. That's what I learned from our first rehearsal.  
Keith wasn't your stereotypical bad boy. That's what I learned from our second rehearsal.  
Keith was... Kind of nice. That's what I learned from the rest of our rehearsals.  
Actually, he was very nice. He smiled a whole lot more than I thought he did, and his physical appearance didn't match his personality at all. He was a huge, huge loser. I caught him picking his nose once. Loser.

Pidge and Hunk really liked him, and they commented about it a whole lot. And yes, I might know and think he's nice too, but I wouldn't ever admit it in front of them. I can't ruin this whole "I hate Keith" attitude by telling the people who are most bothered by it.  
Anyways. Both Hunk and Pidge are convinced Keith is the most amazing human being ever and that we should try including him in our little friend group, since we always see him alone and he doesn't seem to have any friends (not even acquaintances, really).

 

Keith's pov

"Hey Mullet."  
I don't know why I turned around. I didnt have to look at him to know who it was.  
"Hey Lance."  
"So... You wanna come over to Hunk's on Saturday? Y'know, like, band hangout?"  
"You mean rehearsal."  
"No, no no no, I know what I said. Band hangout. Us, the best band ever, just hanging out and getting to know each other better. If we're gonna get this to work, we need to be a good team."  
Well... That was new. Lance, a good leader. Huh.  
"Seems cool."  
"Don't act all 'I'm such a misterious bad boy hurr hurr' around me, Mullet. I've seen you do the unspeakable. You don't seem cool to me anymore. Don't try and impress me."  
"The... Unspeakable? What?" he made a small hand gesture as if to not worry about it. Now I had to think about what I had made...  
Because, well, Lance is cute. I've known that for a long time. Middle school happened, my hormones were uncontrollable, and Lance just had to be this huge ball of attention. He obviously caught my eye.  
I never spoke to him, though. I just tried looking cool whenever I was around him, and I must admit, it stuck to me.  
So when Lance addressed me as his rival the first day of school, I panicked.  
But look where I am now. I'm in a band. All because I saw his name in a poster and just HAD to let myself try to get his attention in a positive way. I guess I did.  
Is it a crush? It may be. If having a crush on Lance means I like LIKE Lance? It's not. I'm just physically attracted to him, who wouldn't be?   
So... The band.   
I guess it's good. Hunk and Pidge are both nice. I wouldn't consider them friends, I mean, I don't think they like me. They're outgoing, they talk a lot, and I'm not like that. So hanging out with them outside of rehearsal seems odd.   
"Sooo? Earth to Keith????" Lance waved his hand in front of my eyes.   
"Yeah, I'll go" I said, yanking it away. 

We decided to meet at the McDonald's next to the school, Hunk ordered a burger, Pidge some fries, and Lance a McFlurry. I wasn't hungry, so I just drank some Coke.   
"So Keith," Pidge said, biting a french fry, "what's your favourite color?"   
"Uh, red, why?"   
"Damn it!" shouted Lance.  
"You owe me two bucks."   
I looked at them, confusion all over me.   
"We had a bet of what your favourite color was. Lance went with black, and I went with red."   
"I mean, you dress in all black! It was the most logical answer!" Lance shouted, once more. "My favourite color is blue, and look at my shirt! Pidge's is green, look at her hoodie! Hunk's is-"   
"Yellow, I get it." I interrupted, pointing at Hunk's shirt and bandana.  
"So... Favourite food?" Pidge asked.   
Hunk won this time. Pidge said it was ramen, Lance said it was pizza, and Hunk said it was either sushi or I didn't have one. I don't have one.   
Turns out they had bet on everything about me. Other questions were my favourite movie and book, what I wanted to study, if I played any sports, you get the idea. They basically changed all small talk to betting. I was honestly amused by it and kind of relieved, thanks to them betting on everything, I didn't have to talk that much.   
"Now, sexuality."   
My face went red.   
"I'm guessing ace." Hunk started.   
"Oh, definitely gay." Lance continued.   
"I'm getting a questioning vibe." Pidge ended.   
That was the only question Lance answered correctly. 

Rehearsals were fun. Pidge and Hunk started getting more comfortable around me, telling jokes and saying stuff about them that probably only their closest friends knew.   
So that's what I was now, one of their closest friends.   
I hanged out with them every Saturday, we went to restaurants Hunk wanted to try, arcades Pidge heard about, and, well, parties Lance was invited to.   
Parties definitely weren't my thing. And to be honest, I think they weren't Hunk's or Pidge's either. But Lance was our friend, and if he had to go with us to our places of choice, we had to return the favor. He made out with girls, he drank all the alcohol he was offered, and danced. Me and Pidge stayed in the corner, and Hunk stood next to the food. I mean we didn't have a BAD time, but it wasn't in our comfort zone.   
And so, we slowly became best friends.


	3. Three: Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajsjsjfjf i thought about giving up on this fic but i was BORED so i wrote this

Keith's pov

"But Keeeeiiiiitttthhhhhhhhh..."   
"This is the last warning. The next time you ask me to put my hair on a ponytail I'm gonna kill you."   
"But it's so loooooong..." he said, and then immediately snickered, "That's what she said."   
"I can't believe you. No. I won't."   
"Why?"   
"Because I do not want to. End of discussion."   
He sighed and poked his tongue out at me, then took my guitar in his hands. "Hey, this is heavier than I expected it to be."   
"That's what she said."   
Hunk looked at me in disbelief while Lance howled in laughter.   
"No but really! How is it so fucking heavy? You carry this every day we rehearse?! Like, you come from your house over here and then go back to it, all while carrying THIS?!"   
"Damn bro, do you even lift?"  
"While you were busy carrying your guitar, I studied the blade."   
"Surprise, I also study the blade." He looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "I'm in fencing classes."   
His mouth went wide and he handed me back my guitar, then he raised his arms, then slapped his leg with one hand.   
"What else do you do, Mr Sports?"   
I laughed and started counting. "Okay, so I'm in track team, football, I used to play soccer here but now I go to Club Marmora, fencing in the same club, and I occasionally go to the gym. Also, I was thinking on going to karate classes with my brother."   
He slapped his both legs with his hands.   
"Hey everyone! We have a winner! Keith Motherfucking Kogane is the king of everything! Can you believe?!" he said in a fake high pitched voice while flailing his arms dramatically. I laughed and left my guitar in my seat, then joined him in the arm flailing.   
"And here we have Lance Bitching McClain, who not only can sing, oh no, he can also act, dance, play the cello if I'm correct," he nodded, "surf, swim incredibly fast and run in even more speed!"   
Hunk looked dumbfounded. "How do you know all that stuff? Have you guys finally decided on being friends?"   
"No shit, Sherlock." said Lance, who now rested his elbow on my shoulder.   
"Yeah, turns out he isn't as big of a dick."   
"But I do have a pretty big one-"   
"Okay, no, stop, no more talking." Hunk waved his arms and grabbed his backpack, "I'm going to Shay's, so you probably need to go. You can stay a little while, actually, my mom arrives in like an hour and would love to see Lance here, seriously dude, she loves you."   
"Who doesn't?" he smiled and pointed at me, "You wanna stay?"   
I looked at Lance and then at Hunk, then Lance again. I would love to stay with Lance, because, being totally honest, I like hanging out with him. He's easy to be around and I don't get tired of him. He's fun. But then again, it's Hunk's house and his mom arrives in an hour, and he said that she'd love to see Lance, not me.   
"Won't your mom want a little time to herself? Like, get home from work and just relax?"   
"Dude, chill. You can stay."   
Lance looked at me and patted my back, "We'll have fun. Bye Hunk! Good luck with your girlfriend!"   
"She's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" he blushed and shut the door.   
"So... You really ARE something, huh." I looked at him expectantly, "You can do everything."   
"What about you?"   
"Ha, it's not like I can do much." he shrugged, "I'd love to play an instrument."   
"I can teach you."   
As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I thought about what I said. Why had I said that? I had never taught anyone anything, fuck, I was self taught. I had no idea what teaching guitar was like.   
But Lance's eyes shined and his smile widened. "Really?!"   
"Yeah, how hard can it be?"   
"Title of your Sex Tape." he snorted, "But like, really?!"   
"Yes, Lance."   
"Keith, my man, my dude, my bro, thank you SO much." he jumped and hugged me tightly.   
I wasn't a hug person. I was more of a pat in the bag, grab someone's arm kinda guy. But Lance's hugs were warm and tight, and you could easily melt into his arms, so that's what I did. 

Teaching someone how to play guitar was hard. Even more when Lance knew absolutely NOTHING about the guitar, not even the basics. He knew that putting your fingers on the threads made higher notes, if that counts.   
"So you put your fingers like a triangle here," I pointed at the spaces, "and that's a Re, which in American key is a D. No, no, HERE."   
Lance sighed. "This is hard. Can't you teach me something easier?"   
"Well there's always fingerpicking. But I think you should just search tutorials on the Internet, I'm not good at this."   
"Nooooo no no Keith, you will teach me and you'll be the best teacher ever. Don't give up. We can do this."   
"Be honest with me, why did you ask me of all people to teach you?"   
"Ugh..." he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at his feet and stood up, heading to the kitchen. I followed. "Keith, you promise not to make fun of me?"   
"Why would I? You know all the joking is just joking, I don't really think you're stupid or anything."    
He chuckled slightly and smiled. "Keith... I think I like guys."   
I stood silently in awe. I didn't know what to say, Lance, Loverboy Lance was coming out to me.   
"How did you know?"   
"The last party we went to, I started talking to this guy, and he was flirting with me. And I didn't hate it. But then he touched my hair and grabbed my cheek and... I kissed him. I don't know. It just felt right." he went silent for a moment and looked me in the eyes again, "That's probably the lamest realization ever."   
"You wanna know how I realised?" he nodded, "A friend complimented me on my hair and I was so flustered that I couldn't say anything for more than an hour. That was when I knew that I had a crush on him."   
He chuckled under his breath, and then inhaled loudly. "Anyways, I asked you because I figured it would be a good excuse for trying to talk to you about this. And I guess it worked."   
"Do Hunk and Pidge know?"   
"No, they would probably make fun of me." I was shocked and angered and about to say something, but I think he realised when he shook his head and said, "Not for liking guys, but for denying it for like, I don't know, four years? They've always teased me with guys."   
I smirked. "So, who have you had a crush on?"   
"So many celebrity crushes, oh my god. But from school, I think that guy Kinkade is fine as fuck."  
I broke into a fit of laughter. He was startled at first, but my laughter was contagious to him and we both ended up wheezing, with tears down our faces.   
"What are we even laughing about?" Lance managed to say in between laughs.   
I wiped a tear from my cheek and said, out of breath, "He was the friend who complimented me on my hair."   
"NO WAY! WE HAVE THE SAME GUY CRUSH!!!"   
"No, no, not anymore." I tried not to blush thinking about how Lance was my crush now. And the dreaded question came.   
"So who have you got your eye on now?"   
I tried to brush it off, saying I wasn't into anyone, telling him to fuck off, but he kept insisting and I felt my face going warmer, so I had to make up something fast.   
"Okay, okay." I looked at my hands, trying to think about anyone who was at least decent looking, and someone who Lance wouldn't try to set me up with. My eyes finally found a scar on my left thumb. I remembered how my elementary school enemy had "accidentally" bitten my hand right there. "I like... James Griffin."


End file.
